


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Content, high school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: Ian and Mickey play Seven Minutes in Heaven at a high school party.





	1. Ian

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have several multichapters to finish, but I've had this story stuck in my mind for a few days and I needed to let it out. So enjoy :)

 

The setting was kind of ridiculous, coming from the South Side, this huge house with immaculate white walls, a grand entrance with wooden stairs leading to probably a million bedrooms, the large living area with comfortable couches and chairs all around, shelves full of books, and even a piano. Katie had scattered pillows and blankets all over the floor to make it more cosy, and Ian stood there as a couple of girls from his class giggled, wondering what he was doing here. He had never exchanged more than two words with Katie, and he didn't talk much more to the rest of the kids in his class. His best and only friend was Lip, and it might be sad to have your older brother as a best friend, but Ian was content with that. Except Lip wasn't there. Katie had decided to throw a "middle of Fall bonding class party" (her words exactly), inviting everybody over to her house on a Saturday night when her parents were away. The reason why such a rich North Side girl had ended up in their shitty high school was still a mystery, but the others seemed to like it, pretending they belonged. Ian, on the other hand, couldn't care less, and already wanted to run home.

  


Katie offered him a beer in a red cup with one of her usual big smiles, and he sat in a corner, watching the other guests arrive, one by one. He knew most of them by name but didn't bother talking to them, he was just waiting an acceptable time before leaving without his departure seeming too rude. That was, until Mickey Milkovich showed up. The youngest Milkovich son had repeated enough years to end up in Ian's class, and Ian would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted by his thug charm. Mickey Milkovich was South Side through and through, even more than the Gallaghers and the other kids in their high school, and Ian had no idea why he would show up at Katie McPerfect's party, except to try and sell some drugs. Maybe that was what he was doing, but he seemed more awkward and out of place than anything else. And pissed off, like being here was the last thing he wanted to do. And Ian understood that.

  


The redhead sipped a little more of his beer and stood up to go stand next to the newcomer. Mickey didn't spare him the slightest glance, his eyes roaming the room angrily.

  


"Hey." Ian started, trying to sound as casual as possible.

  


"Fuck off." Mickey spat without even looking at him.

  


Ian was about to really leave this time, leave Mickey's presence and leave the party, when Noah came toward them nonchalantly.

  


"A couple of us are smoking weed in the backyard. Interested?"

  


Ian nodded. _Weed? Always._ From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mickey shrugged, and both of them followed Noah outside. They stepped out through the glass doors to a wooden deck illuminated by tiny Christmas-like lights, and Ian could see an in-ground pool covered for the winter in the grass in the middle of the garden.

  


"Fucking rich pricks." he heard Mickey mutter under his breath just behind him, and he smiled.

  


They were five to share a joint, and the weed was decent, but it was clearly not enough to get properly high, and they all seemed to share this thought when Mickey opened his mouth to express it.

  


"This is shit. Got better stuff right here."

  


He patted his jacket's pocket as he said the words, and a few pairs of eyes widened in interest.

  


"Care to share?" Noah asked, and Mickey snorted.

  


"If you have the money. Don't share my stuff for free like some bitch."

  


He added the last part as he handed Noah the joint with a smirk. Noah finished the butt and blew the smoke away with a smile.

  


"Stole it from my asshole step-dad, knew it wasn't worth selling. How much you ask for?"

  


Ian watched his classmates hand Mickey some money in exchange for some grossly rolled joints, not participating in the exchange, and soon they were all dispersing. Mickey turned to him.

  


"Want some primo weed too, Gallagher?"

  


Ian shook his head (trying not to dwell on the fact that Mickey knew who he was), he didn't have any money and, even if he did, Lip still had some weed from his and Kev's summer 'business', so no need to spend his mediocre wages on Mickey's product. And as if on clue, Katie chose this exact moment to pop her head through the glass doors.

  


"We're playing some drinking games in there. You have to participate, ditching's not an option!"

  


"Fucking bitch." Mickey's groaned as soon as she turned their back on them.

  


"She's alright." Ian shrugged.

  


And she was, she never acted like she was better than them even though she was a North Side brat, and she always greeted Ian with a genuine smile.

  


"Yeah, okay, go fuck her Gallagher." Mickey snorted, but yet still followed Ian inside.

  


They both sat in the circle their classmates had created in the living room, Ian next to Lizzie, his chemistry lab partner, and Mickey on the opposite side, almost perfectly facing him. An empty bottle of beer had been placed in the middle, and they all took turns spinning it. Ian ended up kissing Jessica and Noah (who pulled a disgusted face but still laughed from his inebriation), until Katie decided to change the game into Seven Minutes in Heaven. More alcohol was drunk, a few couples were formed and disappeared into the designated closet, most of them not coming back – either to finish what they had started in one of the many rooms, or declaring they had done their playing duty for the night – and then it was Mickey's turn to spin the bottle, the object almost immediately pointing at Ian. The redhead's eyes widened and he felt his heart beating a little faster.

  


"Ian and Mickey!" Katie shouted with a laugh, looking delighted by the outcome of her game.

  


"No fucking way." Mickey said angrily, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "Not doing that faggot shit!"

  


"First of all Mickey, that's offensive." Katie replied evenly. "Second of all, you're doing it. It's 2017 and a stupid game at a fucking high school party, nobody cares and nobody will think you're gay or whatever just because an annoying girl like me forced you to spend seven minutes in a closet with another guy! Although, the irony of it is just hitting me and I find it quite hilarious."

  


And with that she laughed, way too hard for a sober teenager. Ian risked a sideways glance at Mickey. He was glaring at all their remaining classmates with murder in his eyes. And even though Ian's teenage heart was beating fast at the excitement of spending 'seven minutes in heaven' with Mickey Milkovich, he knew it wasn't going to happen, so he lowered his eyes to the floor, and waited for the game to continue playing as if nothing had happened. But suddenly, Mickey was standing up and grabbing Ian by the elbow, lifting him off the ground.

  


"Come on Gallagher."

  


Ian scrambled to his feet just as Katie was shouting a happy "Yeah!", and Mickey turned around just before they reached the closet, warning Ian loud enough for everybody to hear:

  


"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out."

  


The closet was merely a supply cabinet and they were cramped against a broom, a mop and a bucket, Mickey's back resting against the shelves, and Ian flushed against him, their bodies touching in almost every way possible. It was too tight, too much physical contact, and Ian did his very best effort to think about his grandmother, Frank smelling like piss and vomit after a night out, or the old creepy lunch lady. He thought about all the girls he had never been attracted to, and about the bland peanut butter sandwich he had eaten for lunch, everything he could to not have a boner right there and then, pressed against Mickey Milkovich. It surprisingly worked, he was as soft as can be. Until he felt something pushing against his crotch. He glanced down, and up at Mickey's face. Unreadable, Mickey was looking intensely at something behind Ian's shoulder. Ian took a shaky breath. _Could Mickey be...? No_ _oo_ _._ But he was hard against him, and Ian could feel himself quickly growing in response. He hesitated a few more seconds, weighting the value of his life and how high the chances were that Mickey would kill him, before deciding to reach for the other boy's pants. They had been in the closet for a couple of minutes already, and he didn't want to risk being discovered by one of their classmates so he went directly for the kill, unzipping Mickey's pants and burying his hand in his boxers. He grabbed Mickey's dick and started to jerk it. He stroked him slowly at first, but when Mickey gave no indication that he was about to punch him, Ian picked up the pace, twisting his hand when he got to the head before moving back down, swiping his thumb over the head and wiping the precum over his skin. Mickey bucked his hips into Ian's, his head falling back against the shelves, eyes closed.

“Fuck.” he breathed heavily, and Ian couldn't stop the proud smile from forming on his lips.

His own dick was just as hard now, and he kept up the pace that made Mickey rock his hips forward, appreciating the small friction it created against his own erection. They were both panting, trying to keep quiet, and Ian was starting to wonder how long they had been in there when he felt Mickey come over his hand, spraying the inside of his own boxers. A second later, Mickey had already buckled his pants back on, and was pushing past Ian outside of the tiny closet, leaving the redhead with a straining hard-on and a sense of utter incompleteness.

 


	2. Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this chapter only a couple of days after the first one. Let's not talk about it.

 

High school was shit, and high school parties were even shittier. And yet, here Mickey was, at Katie McBraggy's party. His dad was particularly pissed these days because Mickey hadn't moved enough product lately, so what better than a high school party in the North Side full of drunk teenagers to sell at least some weed and at best something stronger?

 

As his luck would have it, the first person to talk to him as he arrived at the party was fucking Gallagher. He used to be just an annoying redhead, but the summer had done him good and – Mickey would take this confession to his grave – he was unexpectedly hot now. But Milkoviches didn't sell to Gallaghers. They didn't have any money, and Frank had burned that bridge a long time ago by trying to screw Terry over.

Thankfully, some other guy from their class (Mickey couldn't care less about his name) came toward them with an interesting weed-smoking proposition. His weed was shit though, and they were five people sharing a joint, ridiculous. Mickey saw the perfect opportunity to sell and indeed, the demand was flooding, until he was left alone with Gallagher.

 

"Want some primo weed too, Gallagher?"

 

Again, he knew the question was useless, but it was a good excuse to talk to him _(What? No, Mickey didn't make excuses to talk to a hot guy!)_ , and Katie ruined the moment and his opportunity by asking them to a stupid drinking game. Mickey still went with it anyway, maybe because he was following Gallagher, or because he had nothing better to do.  


They both sat in the circle their classmates had created in the living room, Gallagher joining some uninteresting girl Mickey vaguely recalled from a science class, while Mickey chose to go on the opposite side, almost perfectly facing the redhead. An empty bottle of beer had been placed in the middle, and they all took turns spinning it. Mickey lucked out by not having to kiss anyone but his stomach tensed in an unwelcome way when Gallagher kissed some random girl, and even more when he kissed the 'bad weed' guy. And then, Katie decided to change the game into Seven Minutes in Heaven. More alcohol was drunk, a few couples were formed and disappeared into the designated closet, most of them not coming back – either to finish what they had started in one of the many rooms, or declaring they had done their playing duty for the night – and then it was Mickey's turn to spin the bottle, the object almost immediately pointing at the redhead still facing him. Mickey froze. _Fuck._

 

"Ian and Mickey!" Katie shouted with a laugh, looking delighted by the outcome of her game.

 

"No fucking way." Mickey said angrily, his hands curling into fists at his sides, his heart beating fast, not only by fear of what this meant, but also because of the overwhelming desire that had just flooded him. "Not doing that faggot shit!"  


"First of all Mickey, that's offensive." Katie replied evenly. "Second of all, you're doing it. It's 2017 and a stupid game at a fucking high school party, nobody cares and nobody will think you're gay or whatever just because an annoying girl like me forced you to spend seven minutes in a closet with another guy! Although, the irony of it is just hitting me and I find it quite hilarious."

 

And with that she laughed, way too hard for a sober teenager. Mickey looked at her, before looking around at all their remaining classmates. They were all drunk and probably wouldn't remember it the next morning, and even if they did, he could bust all of their kneecaps. _Was he actually considering this? What was wrong with him?_ His eyes landed on Gallagher, looking down at the floor. _Fuck yeah he was doing this._ He stood up and grabbed the redhead by the elbow, lifting him off the ground.

 

"Come on Gallagher."

 

Katie shouted a happy "Yeah!", and Mickey turned around just before they reached the closet, warning the redhead loud enough for everybody to hear:

 

"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out."

 

The closet was merely a supply cabinet and they were cramped against a broom, a mop and a bucket, Mickey's back resting against the shelves, and Gallagher flushed against him, their bodies touching in almost every way possible. It was too tight, too much physical contact, and Mickey couldn't... He couldn't focus on anything else but Gallagher's face, looking away from him, seeming deep in his thoughts. He was truly a gorgeous young man, with his light freckles less visible under a slight tan leftover from the summer and the sunny fall Chicago was still having, his short and yet curly red hair, his muscular body constricted under a shirt clearly too small... Mickey felt himself growing harder and quickly looked away from the redhead's face, focusing intensely on something just above his shoulder. He was barely breathing, wishing for his erection to go away, Mickey Milkovich wasn't about to be fucking fag-bashed inside a closet in a North Side house. He wouldn't let that happen. But then, Gallagher's hand was inside in boxers and Mickey was breathing again, panting even. The redhead jerked him good, so good, Mickey felt his eyes closed and his head fall back against the shelves.

 

“Fuck.” he breathed heavily.  


He wasn't expecting his night to end this way, but fuck if he wasn't glad for it. He allowed himself to get lost in the moment for a few more minutes, until he felt his release and came over Gallagher's hand and the inside of his boxers. And that was when reality crashed back into his lust-driven brain. _What was he doing letting Ian Gallagher jerk him off in a closet during a high school party only a few feet away from all of their classmates???_ He pushed passed the redhead out of the closet and left the party in a hurry, not caring he would look even more suspicious. Once outside, he lit a cigarette and swore loudly as he was starting to walk toward the L. _What was wrong with him?_ He still felt as if he had some sort of unfinished business with Gallagher and almost felt bad for leaving him with his dick in his hands – _literally_. He wanted to reciprocate, to make him feel as good as he had made him feel. _Shit._  


He walked faster toward the train station, wanting to put as much distance between him and this party as possible, when he heard footsteps running toward him and a breathless voice calling for him.  


“Mickey, wait!”  


He turned around to see Gallagher almost already at his side.  


“The fuck are you doing?”

 

The redhead stopped a few feet away from Mickey, looking suddenly very uncertain, probably due to the killer look Mickey was sending his way.

 

“I... don't know. I just...”

 

He gestured vaguely toward the well-lit street where Katie's house was, before his hand fell back against his body. Mickey rolled his eyes. _Jesus Christ, this redhead would be the death of him._ He thought quickly for a moment, biting his lower lip, before he gave up and sighed.

 

“My house's empty for the night. Iggy's in juvie, Mandy's with her new fuck boy – probably your brother by the way – and dad's out with one of his whores.”

 

“Okay.” the redhead nodded, although he didn't seem to quite get what Mickey was saying.

 

“Well, hurry then, Firecrotch.” Mickey pressed him, starting to walk again. “Don't wanna miss the last train.”

 

As they walked side by side at a fast pace toward the L, Mickey thought he saw a proud smile stretching across Ian Gallagher's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing a third, mainly smut chapter, but I'm not making any promises because well... you know me by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments. And you can also come talk and share with me on my [tumblr](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/), it's always appreciated. :)


End file.
